


Folie à deux

by Lady_Ashwinder



Category: Gakuen Heaven, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Squib! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ashwinder/pseuds/Lady_Ashwinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib. Loved, yet often ignored in favor of his twin due to his lack of magic despite his achievements in the muggle world, Harry grows distant from his family. Gaining permission to live at one of the Potter properties in another country from his reluctant parents, Harry enters middle school in Japan where he meets Keita Itō.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Melancholy of a Squib Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Heaven or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to SPRAY/You Higuri and J.K. Rowling respectively. I'm borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but in order to entertain the few individuals who read my attempts at storytelling.
> 
> Pairing(s): The pairings will become clear over time, but I won't mind people voting for which BL guy you would like with Harry.
> 
> Summary: Harry James Potter, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib. Loved, yet often ignored in favor of his twin due to his lack of magic despite his achievements in the muggle world, Harry grows distant from his family. Gaining permission to live at one of the Potter properties in another country from his reluctant parents, Harry enters middle school in Japan where he meets Keita Itō, who becomes his first and only friend. Declining the invitation to Bell Liberty, because it would take him away from his friend; he is surprised that in the middle of their first year in high school, his supernaturally lucky friend also receives a letter. Arriving there, Harry had no idea what exactly he and his friend were getting themselves into.
> 
> Author's Note: So at Momo-con 2012, I had purchased the entire series of Gakuen Heaven, and thought 'Why the hell not?' that ended up with me beginning this story. It was just too much for me to resist actually, all these hot guys and no one decided to do a crossover with these two series? So I must take it upon myself to rectify this mistake. Hopefully this will spur some more people into making this crossover.
> 
> Well let's get on with this~

Folie à deux

Prologue: The Melancholy of a Squib Prodigy

~0o0~

It is not my intention to begin a sob story filled with abuse, neglect, and hopelessness.

No, if anything most would think that I would have no reason to complain with the life I was born into.

Of course, I would tell that person to kiss my arse, but I digress.

Being part of the Honorable and Righteous House of Potter, I am guaranteed to live a pampered and worry-free life. I would be the heir of the family, the next Lord Potter when my father, James Harold Potter, stepped down and would take care of all of my family's affairs. Making my mark in Magical Britain until either my own children or another family member of my choosing would take over.

The tenses being "would be", because there was something that made sure that this would never become a reality.

I, Harry James Potter, am a Squib.

Yes, I was born into a family with roots that could be traced all the way back to the time of Merlin through my father, yet I myself, do not possess the ability to wield magic.

Oh, what a tragedy that must've been for my parents, especially with my brother being the "Savior of the Wizarding World" after Voldemort's body was vaporized when he came to kill them on that fateful night.

To think that James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans could've produced a Squib, when it's twin was the one who destroyed the most powerful Dark Lord of their time?

Blasphemous was the word, and that was often said whenever someone had the chance.

With no concern to my feelings, other witches and wizards would say such things when we made family trips to Diagon Alley. The poor fools didn't seem to understand why my parents would lash out at them with vicious words, protecting their magically handicapped son.

During that time, I had no idea what they were talking about, as I had no idea that I didn't have the ability to use magic. I had always believed that while I wasn't using it right then, I would eventually be able to use it. But after hearing such words from other citizens of the Magical community, my parents had decided that they couldn't wait any longer before explaining things to me.

I was devastated.

What child of a magical family wouldn't be?

Having to watch as my twin floated a jar of cookies over to him during one of his temper tantrums, and the joy that their parents displayed at the action was heartbreaking. Especially with the fact that I now knew that I would never be able to do such a thing. The guilty looks that seemed to rise up on their parents' faces every time I witnessed my twin doing magic didn't help either. More so my mother than my father, there just seemed to be even more weight on her shoulders, and even now to this day I sometimes wonder why.

Seeing as I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, my parents decided to put me through Muggle schooling. They knew that Squibs had little to no chance in the Magical world due to a majority of the Purebloods and their propaganda against anything that had the slightest bit of "impure" qualities in their blood.

In fact, they only reason that I wasn't being used as the poster boy for the malicious Purebloods as to why Muggleborns or Mudbloods shouldn't mingle with those above their station, is because my twin had defeated Voldemort.

Years passed, and as I grew I came to realize my place in the family.

While my parents would always love me, they would love my twin a bit more due to him sharing the gift of magic with them. It had stung a bit at first, and after years of witnessing how much happier they seemed around him than me only made the pain burn even more before I became numb to it.

Harrison Orion Potter, my twin, had gotten his Hogwarts letter on our 11th birthday, and I was bringing home a certificate that heralded me as the top ranking student in my class.

Without so much as a glance, my parents overlooked my paper and were gushing endlessly about all the fun that Harrison would have and all the magic he was going to learn.

I was a child back then, but I was not a stupid one.

…I was a hopeful one.

Not wanting to believe that my achievements would be thrown to the side so easily in favor of my brother receiving a scrap of paper they knew was coming for years; I had tried to bring my parents' attention to back to my certificate. Once again I was brushed aside with a "Later Harry, Harrison is reading his Hogwarts letter".

My place in the family at that moment was made perfectly clear.

They began pushing me off more and more frequently, and I became more and more desperate to gain their acknowledgment.

I joined sports clubs in primary school and brought home trophies from tournaments, yet those were tossed aside without a care if my brother earned 5 points for breathing the correct way. I became the top student of my grade, while they would go delirious with happiness if Harrison managed to not trip on his own shoelaces while on his way to the Great Hall.

Nothing, nothing I did worked.

My parents would glance at my achievements, nod, and say a quick good job before going back to their discussion on what latest hijinks Harrison was getting into at Hogwarts.

That was when I realized that no matter how much they loved me, nothing I did would ever be able to compare to what my magic-using twin did.

It always came down to magic, which I couldn't use and my brother could.

Looking back now, I believe it was sometime after that when I started distancing myself from my family. I began getting more involved in various things, sports, music, community projects. I was doing everything and anything to distract myself from the obvious rift that had been forming between my family and I, which only seemed to grow wider as time passed by.

But any chance of a bridge that could've been built between us was destroyed soon after.

On the day of my graduation from primary school, I stood at the top of not only my grade but the entire school. Despite promising to do so, my parents did not show up. Up there on that stage, I looked around to find them in the audience of proud parents, only to find that they weren't there. It was only later that I found out they had decided visiting Harrison, who wasn't even in danger of anything was more important.

Oh, how pitiful I was.

It didn't help that many of the faculty members were gossiping about my legendarily absent parents, who never seemed to show up for anything despite how wonderfully I did.

The absolute shame and hurt I felt at that moment had burned more than anything.

It was humiliating, and it had also been the final straw!

After the ceremony and after I watched everyone leave, I stood there in the front of the school holding my pile of awards waiting for someone to come pick me up. It was dark when they finally bothered showing up, and they tried to play up being sorry for not making it to my graduation plus forgetting to come and pick me up until now.

But I wasn't in the mood to listen to their excuses, and only regarded them with complete apathy.

At that moment, I wouldn't have cared less if either of them had been struck down by a rogue Death Eater.

So soon after that day, the shock they felt when I showed interest in living by myself in another country while under the watch of House Elves was quite amusing. Immediately, they had tried to ask why I suddenly wanted this, but I remained tightlipped about it no matter how much they asked.

I didn't feel obligated to tell them anything.

They knew exactly why I would want to leave, but I allowed them to come up with their own deluded assumptions.

But no matter what they said or any attempts they made at changing my mind, I remained firm with my decision.

In the end, I had gotten my way and I had chosen the Kirin Potter Property in Japan.

Lily and James complained about it being too far away, and I couldn't help the smirk that had slithered onto my face.

It had been the exact reason why I had chosen it.

Summer trudged by excruciatingly slow, and I had to deal with my family's useless attempts at trying to change my mind. My twin even tried to actually talk to me after years of not caring much of what I did. I too rebuffed his tries at trying to offer his hand in sibling affection, which in my mind was far too late.

Then the day of my and Harrison's 12th birthday came, and I stood at the end of the Potter property with a Portkey ready in hand.

I didn't return the hugs or kisses from the three of them, which seemed to hurt them as well as serve to fill my heart with spiteful glee. Moments later, they disappeared from my sight as I was yanked from Britain and hurtled around until I arrived in front of the place that I would call home for as long as I pleased in a pile on the ground.

After getting settled in, I quickly forced myself to learn the Japanese language as well as having myself enrolled in the closest middle school to the Potter property. Once the fall semester started, I had attended as a foreign exchange student, and my intelligence was pushed to the forefront of the school's minds due to my flawless records. This of course gained me just as many admirers as I got enemies from others that had hoped to shine.

Not that I cared much over the fact that my intelligence intimidated people enough that I ended up not making any friends.

I didn't come to Japan to make friends after all; just to make a name for myself so I would no longer have to live off of the Potters' charity for the rest of my life. (The Kirin Potter Property had been left to him in his grandfather's will, and so that didn't count.) Once I gained the prestige that I desired, I wouldn't need them for anything anymore and would no longer have to deal with them.

Let them stay in their world of magic!

I didn't need them!

And so I continued on with this frame of mind, and continued to live my life in a mundane routine.

Well that is before I met him…

Keita Itō.


	2. The Two Out of Season Transfer Students (Part I)

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gakuen Heaven or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to SPRAY/You Higuri and J.K. Rowling respectively. I’m borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but in order to entertain the few individuals who read my attempts at storytelling.

Pairing(s): There will be some serious Bromance between Harry and Keita (with Harry being kind of Tsundere), but they won’t end up together in any way. 

Summary: Harry James Potter, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib. Loved, yet often ignored in favor of his twin due to his lack of magic despite his achievements in the muggle world, Harry grows distant from his family. Gaining permission to live at one of the Potter properties in another country from his reluctant parents, Harry enters middle school in Japan where he meets Keita Itō, who becomes his first and only friend. Declining the invitation to Bell Liberty, because it would take him away from his friend; he is surprised that in the middle of their first year in high school, his supernaturally lucky friend also receives a letter. Arriving there, Harry had no idea what exactly he and his friend were getting themselves into. 

Author’s Note: Would it surprise you if I admitted to being surprised that anyone had actually reviewed the first chapter of this? Anyway, I have to thank everyone who has reviewed the prologue and those who voted for their choices for which guy they would prefer Harry ending up with. Though I’ve already gotten an idea of who I would prefer, I would definitely like to see who you like better so after this chapter you can only vote for two guys each chapter. Choose wisely, because the poll will close at Chapter 5!

Also let it be known that most of my stories will be getting rewritten, as I’ve come back to find that I don’t remember much of the plots I originally had for most of them. I will post a note on the original stories before uploading the rewritten versions. Once again, sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNGGG wait! 

Anyway, let’s move onto the first chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Folie à deux  
Chapter 1: The Two Out of Season Transfer Students (Part I)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been lunchtime when he had met Keita. 

Like every other day, Harry found himself sitting on the rooftops admiring the scenery of the school and the pleasant breeze. In his lap was his lunch, he made personally in a dark green bento box with silver flowers emblazoned on it. Pulling out his own personal silver chopsticks that he bought with the box, he began eating. Picking up an omelet first, he brought it up to his mouth with the grace that was ingrained in him.

A month has passed since he had arrived in Japan and a week since he had begun attending this particular middle school. The first week he had been something of a hot commodity, after all, there weren’t any other foreign exchange students present at this school. But after Harry had made it obvious that he wasn’t interested in any of their inane questions, nor any kind of friendship, the others students just moved on.

Yes, he interacted with other students, but he always kept a polite distance from them. 

Some tried to test the barrier at times, but were always repelled.

‘Though the girls are a bit more insistent than the boys…’ Harry mused bemusedly at the thought of the rather persistent females who made it their life goal to pester him.   
It never failed for him to be asked to eat lunch by groups of girls, who would crowd around his desk and giggle. The rooftop quickly became his safe haven from them, as not many would think to check up there. So it was much to his surprise when the sound of the rooftop door opening reached his ear just as he lifted a mini-meat bun to his lips. 

Much to his relief it wasn’t a girl, but it wasn’t someone he was happy to see either.

Besides the girls, there was another classmate of his that was quickly becoming the ban of his existence.

“Potteru-san!”, the redhead exclaimed, shock and happiness clear on his face.   
Harry placed the meat bun back into his bento as his lips thinned into a frown.   
Narrowed green eyes watched as the red-haired boy came closer to him.  
“I didn’t know that you eat your lunch on the roof! Why didn’t you tell me? You must’ve been real lonely up here!” he said, practically vibrating in place.  
Itō Keita, his self-proclaimed best friend and personal pain in his arse.

“Don’t be an idiot Keita, if they didn’t want you in this school then they wouldn’t have sent this invitation to you.” He told the other bluntly, while turning the page of the small novel in his hands. Behind him a redhead scratched the back of his neck and chuckled a bit at the nonchalant attitude of his friend.   
He had a real concern here!

Flipping the manila envelope over above his head, the redhead known as Keita Itō sighed before slumping over the back of the seat where his best friend sat. Groaning, he threw his arms around the dark-haired boy’s neck, who continued to read the book in his hands without a care to his friend’s obvious dismay.

“But Harriii, this just doesn’t make any sense! Bell Liberty is school for people with talent! There has to be some kind of mistake!” Keita exclaimed, completely out of sorts with the sudden change in the direction of his life. He had resigned himself to be an ordinary high school student, and even to be separated from his friend who was genius. The redhead was ecstatic when he found out that his friend had opted to stay with him instead of going to BL or the other prestigious high schools that had clamored for his attendance. 

Tilting his head to the side, ‘Harri’s’ half-lidded eyes didn’t bother to lift off of the page. Resting his cheek onto the knuckles of his hand, ignoring the arms around his shoulders, the foreign boy hummed. 

“Is that so?” he questioned, despite no concern being visible on his face or mannerisms of his friend’s impending mental breakdown. 

Nodding, Keita buried his face in the back of his friend’s neck. 

“I mean, I realize why they would send you an invitation! You’re a genius Harri, but me on the other hand…it must be some kind of mistake! I have nothing that I excel at that they could possibly find good enough to be accepted to BL Academy!”

With a sigh, ‘Harri’ closed his book and glanced over at the fretting boy with a raised brow. Bringing the book up, he then bopped the other on the head receiving a yelp in response. Flicking his bangs away from his eyes, he sighed.

“You need to calm down…this school wouldn’t make such a mistake especially with the level of prestige that it claims it hold, and so I’m telling you to not get so riled up about it.” 

Noticing the depression that still clung onto the other boy, ‘Harri’ set his book onto the place next to him and crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Fine, if this does turn out to be a mistake (even though it won’t) then I will transfer back with you…the only reason I came here in the first place was to look after you, god knows that you’re basically useless without me.”

Opening his eyes, the green-eyed boy cringed when he saw the tears streaming down. Not even a moment later, Keita flung himself onto ‘Harri’ with loud sobs.

“I love you Harri!”

Pushing the other boy’s head away in an attempt to stop the boy from kissing him, ‘Harri’ scowled while trying to will away the blush that was currently lighting up his face. 

“You’re such an idiot Itō.”

Chuckling from the front of the bus caught the attention of the two wrestling boys, and drew their gazes to the driver who was watching them with amusement clear on his face. 

“Well it sure warms my heart to see such good friends having a good time.”

Blushing at the way the man looked at them, Keita pulled away from ‘Harri’ while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Grabbing his book, the slightly smaller boy rolled his eyes once more. Chuckling, the driver turned his gaze ahead of him before a sound of alarmed exclamation leapt from his mouth. Pressing his hand on the horn, the sudden behavior caught ‘Harri’ and Keita’s attention. Looking outside, they gasped as they saw the section of the bridge they were going across was lifting.   
Standing up from their seat, Harry quickly made his way to the front of the bus, holding onto the poles in the middle lane. As they came closer to the top of the bridge and   
Keita screamed out in panic. It wasn’t the first time that Harry wished he had been blessed with the gift of magic. Knowing it was too late to even prevent what was going to happen, Harry made his decision. Turning back towards Keita, he reached out towards his friend, whom was doing the same. It was only when they laced fingers and a final scream leapt from the bus driver that everything turned black. 

“Well we meet again, my darling sacrifice.” A drawling voice reached his ears, causing Harry to open his eyes.

Blinking slowly, Harry found himself in a completely white room sitting in a comfortable chair. Across from him was a deathly pale man completely draped in black, watching him with heavy lidded golden eyes and his lips curled up into a smirk. His hair was a pure bone white hair that contrasted well with his darker skin, and spilled down his back and over his shoulders. Unnaturally green eyes narrowed at the man across from him in the only other chair in the room. Digging his nails into the armrests of the chairs to prevent himself from doing anything else, he allowed his lips to slither into a sneer. 

“Why are you here”, Harry asked, clearly irritated at the very sight of the man. 

Chuckling at the other’s inquiry, the obviously older man tilted his head to the side. Amusement warmed the golden depths in his eyes, as he leaned forward. “Of course my sacrifices, after all I have always been with you have I not?”

The corner of the black-haired youth’s lips twitched.

“I would ask for you to stop calling me that (as he had no idea what he was talking about), but as you’ve shown to disregard my previous requests…I’ll just save my breath.” He ended, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to look at the one who had been nothing but a nuisance to him since the first time they had met.

More laughter escaped the cloaked man as he got up from his chair and moved to stand behind Harry. Leaning over him, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders in an almost vice-like grip. Harry shivered as the silky locks tickled his bare neck, and blushed when cold lips pressed against the side of his neck. The coolness of the figure’s breath caused a chill to roll up and down his spine. 

“At least you’re learning little one, after all it doesn’t matter what you want…you were given to me in an exchange, there isn’t anything anyone could do about it.” The man stated before drawing the lobe of Harry’s ear into his mouth. Gasping at the sudden action, the Squib couldn’t help the feeling that rose in his body under the man’s attentions. After the white-haired man released the boy’s lobe, he turned his attention to something that the green-eyed boy couldn’t see before sighing.

Harry could do nothing but wait for the man to finish whatever he wanted to do, but was surprised when suddenly the man released him. Blinking slowly, he turned around to see the other watching him with a solemn face before suddenly he found himself staring up into the blue sky. A little startled by the fact that he was back, he slowly sat up and brought a hand up to cradle the side of his head at the sudden headache that hit him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, all the while trying to get his thoughts together.

‘Okay, obviously I’m alive so that means nothing too bad happened…but, KEITA!’

At the thought of his friend, he opened his eyes and whipped his head around in alarm.

“Keita!” he screamed, looking at the large pad that he had been laying on. Near him was the bus driver, still holding onto the steering wheel that was missing the rest of the bus that it should be attached to. In another circumstances, Harry would’ve found that completely hilarious, as would Keita. But the fact that his friend wasn’t here killed any amusement, the foreigner would’ve felt at the sight. If anything, he couldn’t help but feel a bit angry with the bus driver. After all, if he hadn’t been too busy trying to talk to them, then he would’ve seen the bridge lifting and they wouldn’t be in this current situation.

Unfortunately for Harry (and fortunately for the driver), the older man was unconscious and so the green-eyed boy couldn’t unleash his fury upon him. Managing to push himself forward onto his knees and then up onto his feet, he scanned the bridge for any sign of Keita when a voice called out to him. “Oi, Potteru-kun! You’re finally awake!” 

Immediately looking in the direction of the voice, his eyes landed on a tall young man with brown hair and wearing the red blazer of Bell Liberty Academy, the exact same uniform that he and Keita had been sent. But his attention didn’t stay on him for too long as his green eyes trailed over to Keita who was looking at him with relief clear in his blue eyes and a smile. “Hariiii! I’m so glad you’re alright!” he began, but he didn’t get to finish as Harry almost seemed to teleport right in front of him with how fast he made his way towards them.

With no care to the audience, Harry wrapped his arms around Keita’s shoulders. Confirming that his friend was real and not some panic-induced dream, he allowed his tightly wound body to sag in relief. 

“Oh my god, I-I thought…” the green-eyed boy trailed off as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the other teen’s shoulder. He could feel Keita wrap his own arms around him and chuckle nervously. Shaking his head, Harry pulled away though he kept his hands on the other’s shoulders as he frowned.

“The next time we get into an accident and miraculously survive, could you please at least leave a note before wandering off?” Harry asked him, all the while giving him a chiding look. For a moment, Keita seemed surprised but seemed to understand him and nodded with a smile and flushed cheeks. Nodding, he then pulled away and turned his attention the tall boy that was standing near them with watchful violet eyes. Turning towards him, Harry bowed at the waist. 

“I am to assume that the reason we survived is you, so I would like to thank you. Especially for looking after Keita while I was indisposed.” He finished as he stood back up to his full but unimpressive height when compared to the male in front of him.

Keita, knowing how rare it was for his friend to thank someone, and show how much he felt for Keita himself, couldn’t help the happiness that bloomed in his chest. His friend always made it seem like he didn’t care much about anyone around him, and yeah it was mostly true when it came to others. But when it comes to those he becomes friends with, it was a completely different story. This he found out after his first two months of being Harry’s only friend in middle school, when some of the male students seemed to take offense to the fact that out of everyone, the mysterious transfer student decided to be friends with average Keita. 

The look of pure rage that had been on his slightly smaller friend’s face, and the proceeding beat down that he put on them still haunted his dreams. After that, and several of the students (who got beat up) twisting things, no one in the school would mess with Keita or Harry. It would’ve been lonely if the two didn’t have each other, but they managed it alright. But now, seeing his friend show vulnerability when he usually showed nothing but nonchalance, the redhead couldn’t help but wonder at how much his friend had begun to open up.

He then turned his gaze to their escort, Tetsuya Niwa, who was looking at his friend with shock clear in his eyes. It lasted only for a split second, but then the older male laughed and waved off Harry’s thanks. 

“Don’t worry about it, I was here and so I took it upon myself to save you…can’t have the two out-of-season transfers die on the way to BL now can I?” he joked, his violet eyes taking in the understanding look he received from the British boy and the smile he received from Keita. He then took one of the three cans that he had bought from the vending machine he and Keita went to while they waited for the foreigner to wake up. Tossing it towards Harry, he was honestly surprised at how the other swiftly and gracefully plucked the can out of the air without any effort. But after a few minutes, Tetsuya decided that it shouldn’t be that surprising, if what was written in the foreign transfer student’s files was true.

“Thank you”, Harry said while popping open the can of melon soda and taking a sip. 

Nodding, Tetsuya then tossed the other can towards Keita and watched amusedly as the other scrambled a bit but managed to catch it with a relieved breath. Chuckling, the Student Body President, or King of BL Academy could just tell that this year was going to be a whole lot more interesting with these two around. 

~~~~~~

So that was the end of the Chapter 1!

I hoped that you enjoyed it. I’m a bit proud of myself on the progress that I’m making on this story. Anyway let me know what you thought about it in a review, as well as leave a vote as to which guy you would love Harry to be with. Keita’s pairing is pretty much chosen already!  
Here are the candidates:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru Saionji: 6 votes
> 
> Tetsuya Niwa: 11 votes
> 
> Omi Shichijo: 4 votes
> 
> Hideaki Nakajima: 12 votes
> 
> Yukihiko Naruse: 8 votes
> 
> Koji Shinomiya: 4 votes
> 
> Takuto Iwai: 4 votes
> 
> Shunsuke Taki: 2 votes
> 
> As I expected Hideaki is the most popular, because let’s face it, that boy is sex on a stick! This poll is turning out to be a very interesting idea. Sadly, I’ve still decided that Jin Matsuoka isn’t an option for this story because of later events. I’ve also decided to take off Kazuki Endo as an option as well, because of a great point a reviewer brought up, and I never really thought of him as a viable choice in the first place. Sorry to those who voted for him or wanted to anyway! After posting the prologue, I checked and was shocked to find that this is still the only GH/HP crossover. I am shocked! But I’m sure that there will be more eventually. I guess I’ll have to continue working on this, and hope some people get motivated. 
> 
> Ja ne,
> 
> Lady Ashwinder

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the end of the prologue!
> 
> I hoped that you enjoyed it, because whether I continue this depends on the response to it. I wasn't really sure if this story was any good, and it was only the encouragement (demand) of my friend that made me post this. Anyway let me know what you thought about it in a review, as well as leave a vote as to which guy you would love Harry to be with. Keita's pairing is pretty much chosen already!
> 
> Here are the candidates:
> 
> Kaoru Saionji:
> 
> Tetsuya Niwa:
> 
> Omi Shichijo:
> 
> Hideaki Nakajima:
> 
> Yukihiko Naruse:
> 
> Koji Shinomiya:
> 
> Takuto Iwai:
> 
> Shunsuke Taki:
> 
> Sadly, I've decided that Jin Matsuoka isn't an option for this story because of later events. Hopefully this won't disappoint too many people, because I'm a bit disappointed already. Oh well, maybe a one-shot or something in the future.
> 
> Ja ne,
> 
> Lady_Ashwinder


End file.
